Employees of enterprises often use client devices, such as smartphones and laptops, for work purposes. Client devices can require connectivity to a network through which the applications can send and receive data. Monitoring network usage by client devices and applications to account for the cost of network usage can be desirable. However, many client devices and applications are not capable of adequately monitoring network usage. Additionally, many client devices and applications do not provide mechanisms for evaluating and enforcing compliance rules that are violated by certain types or levels of network usage.